Zahnschweiss
Zahnschweiss is a poison mixer and vandalist who fought against the Green Hunters. Appearence Zahnschweiss is known to mostly have green skin, with the exception being his forehead, ears and back, which is lightbrown. His body-hair is long, unshaved, straight and cover most of his limbs and his chest. Unlike other goblins, he has long darkbrown hair on his head, which were combed into a ponytail. He normally wears a goldgrey pair of trousers, purple belts over his chest, which are each equipped with tranquilizer darts, each filled with poison or venom, she he mostly pulls out of his blue bag, which carries with him. Personality Like other Goblins, he has a special desire for collecting gold and diamonds. His favorite form of goods is the collecting of venom and poison of many lifeforms and shooting it into other people and watching what happens, seeing such and vandalising, as pranks while laugthing like a small child. History Growing up in Goblin Valley, he caught interest in the venom of rattlesnakes which he later used to cause pranks, and started his own little quest to collect the venom and poison of many animals. Due to the so-called pranks of his causing many people either being brought to the hospital or die, he was arrested and brought to jail. After five years, he broke out and wanted to go back to his prank-spree, starting with the venom of a gorgon, which he got via breaking into a Hospital in San Diego and stealing it. As he jumped out a hospital window, using a doctor as a pillow, he jumped from building to building. As he thought he can't be stopped, he was confronted with a Valkyrie named Aleena and a teenage human in a robotic armor named Garren, which brought him back to prison. He eventually broke out again to cause mayhem in a amusement park, but he was stopped again by Garren and friends of his. He then was brought out of jail thanks to a legion named Cristopher, who offered him revenge on Aleena, who he thinks brought him into his troubles, which he accepts. He heard that she was expecting a child, so he went to the Hospital with the attention of killing her along with her child, but the Human Garren stood in his way, together with the cursed sword Rex and his friends. After taking down those, Garren fought him, which ended up stabbing him through the torso and using both fire and lightning to take him down for good. He eventually died of this attack. Abilities He is very agile, easily jumping from one building to another, has great knowledge about venomous animals and the toxins they have. One of his natural abilities includes the high mathematical skills, which is used by him to calculate the number of people who shall get injected to satisfy his prank-time. He also has small bits of demon-sorcery. Equipment Her normally has a dagger with him, which he mostly uses to make distraction-pain. Aside that, he uses a blowgun for shooting his venom darts. Other weapons include smoke-bombs and caltrops for more distraction. Trivia *His element is life *His favorite food is rabbit meat *His favorite ice cream flavour is strawberry *His favorite beverage is blueberry juice *His favorite game is Angry Birds *His favorite sports is baseball *His favorite color is purple *His favorite animal is the domestic dog *His favorite instrument is the drums *His favorite world is Luna, which is also his dream destination *His favorite show is Littlest Pet Shop *His favorite season is spring *He is allergic to horses *His heavenly virtue is chastity *His deadly sin is greed *His role model is Harley Quinn *He is Atheist Category:Characters Category:Goblin Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:1989.A.D. Births Category:2019.A.D. Deaths